


[授权翻译]Twice as Blind

by Shame_i_translate



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Powers, Charles manages the restaurant finances, Erik owns a resturaunt, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Secretly Married, everyone else works at said resturaunt, join us on this journey of discovering that Charles and Erik are not in fact single, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: Erik恐怕已经是地表最混蛋的男人了，基于此，他极有可能会孤独终老一个人独自死去。而Charles是个惯会调情的花花公子，可能这辈子都不会对什么人负责。





	[授权翻译]Twice as Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twice as Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551093) by [Darksknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksknight/pseuds/Darksknight). 



****Twice as Blind****  
  
                                                                                                             作者：Darksknight  
                                                                                                           翻译：FassAvoy翻译组  
      
  
  
 ** **正文：****  
  
Erik是个混蛋。  
  
  
不可能有更合适的说法了。有时候你可能受不了那些混蛋但偏偏又挺喜欢他们，因为在他们身上有些别的东西正好和混蛋气质抵消了。不过——Erik确实混蛋，这是个明确又简单的现实情况。  
  
  
所以当某天Alex飞快地从后厨跑出来的时候，大家都有点吃惊，因为他看起来不像是干好了工作但还是被骂，更像是自己要爆炸了。不过这样的Alex看起来也不奇怪，毕竟平时也经常会有生气的事情出现。没什么好惊讶的。  
  
  
当Angel和Emma稍微谨慎地探头看时，Sean差不多直接从收银台后边冲出来了。他们大部分人都没有那么八卦，更不会去八卦后厨那个厨师兼老板的混蛋的。  
  
  
“嘿，嘿，嘿！”Sean有节奏地喊道。紧接着他放低声音，避免招来Erik的怒火。“哎兄弟，你看起来——”  
  
  
“我打扰到Erik打电话了。”Alex拿气声说。  
  
  
他们都凑过来了。  
  
  
“然后呢？”Angel问道。  
  
  
“这已经不是我们头一次看他慌慌张张冲出来了，甜心。”Emma拖长了语调。她是这里待的最久的一个员工，她比他们更清楚地了解Erik是个有极高工作素质的人，从他开始成为老板他就有条不紊地管理着餐厅而且相信他能做到他想做的任何事。而他是对的。  
  
  
“不是，这次——”他咽了口唾沫，从他的肩膀上看过去，“这次更严重。”  
  
  
“然后呢。”Angel催促道。她试图装出一副毫不感兴趣的样子研究她的指甲，但是她的身体已经往前倾着想要听得更清楚。有一桌客人正在用眼神示意她过去，但是她无视了他们。比起八卦他们可以先等等。  
  
  
“我刚进厨房的时候，他正在跟某人说再见。”  
  
  
“然后呢？”Emma催促道。  
  
  
“对啊， ** **然后呢**** ？”Sean强迫自己继续压低声音。  
  
  
“然后他挂电话的时候，说‘再见，亲爱的’。”  
  
  
他们全部瞪着他。  
  
  
“不会的。”Sean不怎么相信，“你肯定是瞎编的。”  
  
  
“我 _ _指天__ 发誓。”他咬牙切齿地说。  
  
  
Emma把头发别到耳后，她看起来已经有点失去兴趣了。“哦，甜心，你知道他那么爱讽刺，他可能在说——”  
  
  
“可是他 _ _超__ 真诚的。”Alex继续拿气声说道。  
  
  
他们继续瞪他。  
  
  
“所以说……他在跟谁说再见啊？”  
  
  
“我他妈怎么知道，他在打电话呢。”Alex把头发撸到脑后，看着有一桌人正在看着Angel。他叹了口气。“我去给他们结个账。”他嘟囔道。如果Angel还能拿到小费的话，她该给他分一半。  
  
  
剩下三个人一边猜测一边助涨谣言。  
  
  
“‘再见’肯定是个暗号没跑了。”Sean说，“他肯定在给CIA卖命，然后拿这个当什么东西的暗号。”  
  
  
“给CIA卖命？”Emma哼了一声，“不靠谱。”  
  
  
“如果这事是真的，那就意味着这世上还真有Lehnsherr不讨厌的人。没准是女朋友？”  
  
  
“他不是个基佬吗？”Sean问。  
  
  
“双性恋，小甜心。”Emma又看了看自己指甲，然后靠到身前的柜台上。“如果他有了恋人……”  
  
  
“我们得拯救那个无辜的灵魂。”Sean立马表态。  
  
  
“这跟我没啥关系。”Angel说，“不过我好奇死了……”  
  
  
“那我们得时刻保持警惕。”Sean这样决定了，“要是——”  
  
  
“Emma，Angel，Cassidy，回去工作！”Erik吼道，他从厨房探出身来看这些服务生们都在干嘛。这伙人瞬间就做吓得作鸟兽散了。  
  
  
他没有发现他们眼中其实不是恼怒——而是有什么企图。  
   
~*~  
Charles Xavier真的很迷人。他是Erik Lehnsherr的绝对对立面。矮萌矮萌的Charles，拥有着你想要把他带到家里的圣诞晚宴上见家长、而且会让你的兄弟姐妹们自愧不如的所有优点。  
  
  
但他也是个大花花公子。  
  
  
“Hank，亲爱的，你可以给我递一下那个吗？”他用浓密的黑睫毛之下的蓝眼睛反射着饭店里昏暗的光线。Hank在开口答应前先吞了口唾沫。  
  
  
 _ _这个人到底是怎么算出那些税务的？！__ Hank并不喜欢评判别人，而且他确实喜欢数字，但是上帝啊——他可以去当模特的。这样他就不用非要跑到Lehnsherr的餐厅来为这些价格烦恼了。  
  
  
现在已经到晚上饭店该打烊的时候了，所以人也不多。每个人都被Charles很好地用了个遍，直到他做出一份完美的财务报表——包括他们的周工资金额。他真的是个不错的人，这让他们觉得Charles落到Erik的掌控中真是太糟糕了。他们不知道Erik到底付给他多少工资，但是，天啊，付多少都不为过。  
  
  
“多谢你。”Charles笑得好像他知道你和某人之间有不可告人的py交易一样。这笑容比直接喊出来的声音还大。  
  
  
“要续杯吗，Charles？”Angel甜甜地问。  
  
  
“哦，谢谢你，亲爱的，请帮我续一下杯。”他开心地把茶杯递给她，然后又开始埋头工作——他不需要点单，因为他们厨房的咖啡机上就藏了一盒Charles专用茶叶。说实话，这是他们能为他做的最微不足道的事情。  
  
  
Emma走到Hank旁边的那个卡座，把Hank推到墙根，这样她就可以给Charles来个迷人的微笑了。她还在尝试着撩Charles一下，毕竟Charles是这样一个会调情的人，但是他也会戏弄人。“我能帮你干点什么吗，小心肝？”  
  
  
他抬头冲她微笑了一下。“哦，那太好了，小宝贝。但是我想你都累了一天了，现在就请歇一歇喘口气吧。”Charles常常告诉他们要放松，但是Hank确信如果Erik没在后厨搞卫生的话，他肯定会生气的。  
  
  
另外一位厨师，Azazel，肩上搭着围裙从厨房里出来了。“Xavier。”他说，“你啥时候搞定了告诉我一声然后我就锁门了。”  
  
  
“Lehnsherr还得准备见供应商还是其他什么人。”Alex解释道，跟着离开了厨房。他走向瞪着Angel的那桌客人，不过这时候Angel正非常嗨皮地从厨房端来了给Charles的茶。“你他妈能服务好你那桌的顾客吗？”他咬牙切齿地问。  
  
  
Hank叹了口气。“我知道了。”他把Emma推出卡座，然后走向到了打烊时间仍旧聚在一堆的客人，剩下那些人还忙着奉承Charles。奉承话听得太多对他的心脏不好。  
  
  
Hank话音刚落，Charles的电话就响了。他挪到Charles旁边的桌上坐下，因为他知道Emma在Charles接电话期间都不会挪窝了。  
  
  
“我生命之光来电话了。”他拿起电话说。  
  
  
他的生命之光？用这么大家都知道的随意的语气说出来，有几分可信？他们都交换了眼色。Charles把他们一多半人都迷得颠三倒四，这已经不是秘密了，甚至这句话都是在调情。当然了，他们也不需要担心——Charles也根本没打算安定下来，但还是很在意。  
  
  
“哦，嗯，他跟我说了，没事的。”短暂的停顿。“嗯，那是。没问题没问题。好的，等会儿见……我爱你！拜拜。”他挂了电话。  
  
  
一干人都盯着他。  
  
  
他说了那个L开头的字。Charles这样的人——这种只适合一夜情和调情的人才不会有这样的话——根本不会说L开头的字。那种场合下也不会说的。  
  
  
“那是谁啊？”Emma装作随意地问道。  
  
  
“谁？”Charles看着她。  
  
  
“电话里那个。”  
  
  
“哦，那是Erik啊。”  
  
  
Angel又笑呛了。  
  
  
Hank又开始研究Charles。他是不是在用开玩笑来逃避问题？毫无疑问这事太严重了。他们得侦查清楚。  
  
  
“好啦，都解决了。应该加上一句提早完工，——你们真的帮了大忙，谢谢你们了，宝贝儿们。”  
  
  
Hank听到这赞扬立马就脸红了。          
  
  
没错。他们必须得好好侦查一下。  
  
~*~  
Moira是唯一一个水平能够与Erik相当的糕点师。她每天看着Erik带着不疾不徐的自信在厨房里的炒灶位和面点位来来回回，都疑惑他是怎么能忙成这样还能活下去的。他到底睡不睡觉？简直是个怪物。  
  
  
……他也是个好烘焙师，她必须承认这一点。他做的面包好吃死了。  
  
  
最近别人提醒她了，因为一个让人不安的事实。实际上是两个——她的好朋友Charles显然和某人看对眼了，而且更严重的是，因为她认为他们是足够好的朋友，但他从来没有跟她在闲聊时提到过一个字。另一方面，就是第二点，更加荒唐的是这是“事实”。Erik这个厌恶每一个活人的人，也和某人看对眼了。如果他在喊某人“亲爱的”时不带有一点讽刺的意思，那么这事情比Charles会跟人说“我爱你”更严重。  
  
  
她一向擅长收集情报，但她不擅长从Erik嘴里套出话来。之前她花了两个月才让Erik愿意告诉她把面包烤得松软的秘诀。两！个！月！  
  
  
“嗯，Erik？”她说。  
  
  
“没工夫扯闲话。”他嘟囔道，“你等会儿怕是要把糖放多了。”  
  
  
她瞪着他。“这不是扯闲话。”  
  
  
“那就好。”他把糖袋子从她手里拿走，然后迅速高效地开始放糖——就像他做其他菜的时候一样。“你要说什么？赶紧说，马上就要来一堆吃中饭的人了。”  
  
  
……世上肯定有个人能忍得了Erik。这个念头迷住了Moria。“嗯，你看啊，我们都认识这么久了，我觉得我们真的可以没事稍微聊个天。”  
  
  
“没意义。”他开始发牢骚。  
  
  
还好他没说“不行”。所以她继续说了：“最近怎么样？”她开了话头。  
  
  
“还行。”一般人还会加上一句 “你呢？”然而他沉默了。  
  
  
“嗯，还不错。”Moira回答道。“我也是。”  
  
  
他哼了一声表示知道了。  
  
  
“那你的感情生活怎么样？”要是她继续拐弯抹角的话，估计Erik无视她的几率就更大了，必须开门见山，“也还好吗？”  
  
  
“我说过了还行，不算太好。”Erik说，“我觉得，如果我的员工把精力放在工作上比放在聊天上，我会更高兴的。”  
  
  
他并没有认真地在回答。“所以我就默认是你的感情生活不怎么样。”  
  
  
他冲她挑起一边的眉毛。最后——他发问了。“你是从哪儿听来的？”  
  
  
“哦，没有的事，我只是从来没见你出去过……”当Erik皱起眉头的时候她渐渐收了声。  
  
  
“你说得对。”他慢慢说道。他飞快地在围裙上擦了擦手，然后从兜里掏出手机，滑开，按下按键——飞快地拨号，这事太他妈严重了。电话接通后他甚至连招呼都没打。“今天晚上推了你所有的安排。”他命令道，“我们该去约个会了。”  
  
  
短暂的沉默。  
  
  
“嗯，不行。嗯，我不能——当然了！不是现在，等会儿。对，对，当然了，亲爱的。是的，我会去的，我肯定去。你也是。拜拜。”他挂了电话，把手机扔到一边，然后立马开始洗手。  
  
  
Moira目瞪口呆地目送他走开。  
  
  
“事情怎么样了？”Azazel从厨房另一头走过来问道。  
  
  
她咽了口唾沫。“可能比我们刚开始想的更严重。”  
  
~*~   
Charles像往常一样在礼拜六回来了。他没有花很长时间在工作上，通常这时候员工们都在忙着收拾打扫而不是拼命想约他出去逛。Hank以非常快的速度将他的东西收拾好，这样他就可以给Charles泡茶了。他想知道到底有没有人发现Charles究竟最喜欢哪种茶，这样他就可以直接给他泡好端来。这是一件要紧事。  
  
  
这家饭店就指望他了。如果Charles真的跟某人有什么严肃认真的关系的话，谁还能来当他们这些人和Erik之间的润滑剂？如果Charles和这个人要保持长时间的稳定关系，可能他就会意识到他每周来饭店的事情很危险了。如果Charles——上帝保佑千万别——真的 _ _结了婚__ ，对方会发现她的盲目会毁了她以后的生活，因为他的丈夫是个不折不扣的花花公子——之后Charles就会发现他给Erik饭店当会计的工作有多蠢，然后他就会辞职再也不来了，然后这饭店过一个月就得倒闭。  
  
  
他必须做进一步侦查，甚至他亲自插手都行。  
  
  
“那个，嗯，我想问问。”  
  
  
Charles抬起头，一缕头发跟着搭在了前额上。Hank又开始厌恶人生了，因为Charles这样看起来真可爱。“怎么了，Hank？”  
  
  
“那什么……如果我想约某人出去的话，比如说，约个会——”  
  
  
“哦！”在Hank把自己尴尬死之前，Charles明白了他的意思，“我今晚上就有个约会。城边有个新开的叫Logan’s的酒吧，我要到那去。那家店主有点怪，不过他的酒是一等一的。”  
  
  
“哦，约会，嗯？”  
  
  
Charles眉开眼笑。“哦，是了，不过是工作会面，你知道的。我们都太忙了，我想我们都忘记去正儿八经约一次会了。”  
  
  
所以这可能是一场新约会，在之前被打断的线索上又续了一条。可能现在他们还没有完全失去希望。“所以这是你第一次约会？”  
  
  
“第一次去那儿约会，是的。”  
  
  
Hank长舒一口气。“哦，是了。”然后他停顿了一下。“第一次……去那儿？”  
  
  
“是啊，我也算是酒吧的熟客了，为什么呢，因为我和他第一次见面就是在那儿，你知道的吧，你没听我讲过吗？”  
  
  
“我……嗯，我能说我没听过吗？”这事情真的要发生了？毫无疑问秘密现在就要被解开了。  
  
  
“啊那算了。”Charles笑了。然后他移开视线看了看手表。“那我想以后我应该好好给你讲一下这个事情了，到时候记得提醒我。你在这儿工作多久了？”  
  
  
Hank因为这迅速转变的话题眨了眨眼。“嗯……从开张的时候就在了？”Charles知道的。  
  
  
“那就是两年前了。”Charles又笑了，“天哪，时光飞逝，真不敢相信你真的没听过我的故事。”他又低头看了一眼表，好像在提醒他自己一样。“下次吧，你一定记得提醒我一下，亲爱的，我记性太糟了，老是能把说过的事情重复一百遍。”  
  
  
Hank点点头。他得帮Alex传菜去了。  
  
  
然后告诉他这个大八卦。  
  
  
他往后厨走去，Angel和Alex正着急地等着他，“怎么样？”  
  
  
“我们有大麻烦了。”Hank说，“他很久前就认识那人了——然后，真的是个男的，Charles说的男他，说了好几次。”  
  
  
“所以这段关系大概有多久？”  
  
  
“他说他们已经约过很多次会了，但是他好像挺惊讶于他没告诉过我他俩人是怎么遇见这个事情的。然后他问我在这干了多久了。所以我们该在这两年时间里找找名堂。”  
  
  
“整整两年！？”Angel都喘不上气了。  
  
  
Alex冷漠地摇摇头。“可能早就分手了。”  
  
  
“也有可能是个开放关系。”Angel补充道。  
  
  
Alex叹了口气。“这也许可以成立？但是也不会啊。哎算了吧，我们都知道Charles是什么样的人。两年？这个人肯定已经接受现实了，我是说，谁见了Charles不想把他揣兜里揣上一辈子啊。”  
  
  
“Moira。”Hank提出了一个人。  
  
  
Alex转了转眼珠。“那是因为Moira真的很在乎她自己的利益。”  
  
  
“是啊。”Angel说，“我的意思是，Erik都有可能被Charles迷倒。”  
  
  
“就是，毕竟Sean这唯一的直男都被Charles迷倒了。”  
  
  
“我也是直男。”Azazel说，刚才他一直在清理厨房，现在才开口。  
  
  
Alex转过身，向他投向了怀疑的目光。“上礼拜你还说你想操死那个经常来店里修空调的人的，他叫Jason还是什么鬼。”  
  
  
“叫Janos。”Angel帮他想起来了。  
  
  
Azazel思考了一秒钟。“你说得有道理。”  
  
  
Alex翻了个白眼，又转回来看着Hank。“关键是，我们现在麻烦大了。如果Charles真的和他丈夫结了婚，那么这个人就会指出他现在在这儿当会计的工作有多蠢。”  
  
  
“我知道。”Hank嘟囔道，“我们得先知道那人是谁”  
  
  
“然后把他做掉。”Angel说。  
  
  
Alex和Azazel一块点头，俩人看起来都像在认真考虑怎么把那人做掉。Hank用一种有点害怕的目光看着他们。“嗯，别了吧？我们最坏的也就能做到破坏掉一两次他们的约会而已。”  
  
  
“比如，绑架他怎么样？”Alex问。  
  
  
“我可以绑架他。”Azazel补充道。  
  
  
Hank朝空中挥了挥手。“你们这些家伙是犯罪狂吗？不，不用回答。我想的是在他们约会的时候破坏掉一切，你们知道的。可能让他们之中的一个谁看起来像是诈骗的。我也说不清具体咋办。”  
  
  
“这样比较有用。”Alex说。  
  
  
“但是，首先我们得搞清楚那个家伙是谁。我们该让谁去办那件事？”  
  
  
Hank思考了一秒。“Emma。”他最终决定了。  
  
  
他面前的三个人都一边点头一边咧嘴笑了。“那就Emma。”他们同意道。  
  
  
“没门。”  
  
  
Sean和Armando拼命恳求Emma。他们是今早上唯二绕着她转的人，因为他们被赋予了求Emma为了整个餐厅利益而出山的重要任务。Emma这个人和Erik很相似，她擅长找出秘密。她已经将圆滑、冷静、冷漠的特点集为一体了。  
  
  
“求你了，Emma？就看一眼，他到底藏什么了？”  
  
  
“我又不会读心术。”她嗤之以鼻。“从来不存在什么事情你‘看一眼’就能明白的。你得挖掘，小甜心，现在收拾盘子去，我有一桌要结账了。”  
  
  
“我去我去！”Sean宣布，留下Armando一个人完成使命。他眨了下眼睛，留下Armando在那里被Emma瞪着——这招可不怎么样。  
  
  
他叹了口气。“你看啊，”他的话直指重点，“如果我们能找出Erik惦记的那个人的话——”  
  
  
“昨晚上我已经接受你们的请求去侦查Charles看上的那个人了，然后，没错，我侦查这个是为了把那孩子弄上床，上一次也好五次也好，取决于他的柔韧程度。但是Erik关我屁事？”  
  
  
“Lehnsherr看谁都不顺眼。”Armando说，“难道你真的不好奇他喜欢谁吗？如果他结了婚，而那两个人都这德行，我们还得遭殃。但如果他们不是那样，那我们的任务就是去保护那个被Erik糟蹋了的可怜人，不管是谁——”  
  
  
“我对保护别人不感兴趣。”Emma打断他的话，“但是你说那俩人都可能不是什么好东西……好吧，我会去研究一下那个“如果”，出于我自己的好奇心。”  
  
  
“谢谢你，Emma，这是我们欠你的——”  
  
  
“是啊，你们确实欠我不少，我是说你们所有人，你们得好好请我吃顿饭喝点酒。喝很多酒才行。这不是谈条件。”  
  
  
Armando好像有点泄气。“好。我……会的。”  
  
  
说完，Emma就回到收银台里去了，当然Armando和Sean会承担起她的工作好让她去摸鱼看账目记录。Charles把所有的东西都整齐地登记在了记录簿上，所以她可以看到最近的财务信息，包括Erik的个人财务也会记在餐厅的记录上。如果她能找到任何可能在高级餐厅的票据，她就会顺藤摸瓜摸到Erik的约会证据。或者他的话费账单也在里边的话，她就能查到那个约会对象的电话。  
  
  
她拿出了一些最近的东西。一些杂物票据之类的，主要是餐厅的，但也许有些是给家里的……哦，Charles还帮Erik交了税，这就有点意思了。  
  
  
哦。  
  
  
哦老天爷啊。  
  
  
她把这些东西飞快地塞回收银台下，猛地站起来，这让她有点头晕，Sean和Armando一起好奇地看着她。最后她招招手让他们过来了。  
  
  
“咋了？”Sean端着一托盘空盘子溜过来， “什么情况？”  
  
  
“行行好别让我们猜了。”Armando抓紧时间给他那桌客人结了帐。  
  
  
她咽了口唾沫。“Erik已经……”  
  
  
“已经怎么了？”Sean憋着不敢尖叫。  
  
  
“Erik已经 _ _结婚__ 了。”  
  
  
他们飞快从她面前退开，看起来快吓死了。  
  
  
“啥？”Sean已经憋不住尖叫了。好几个客人朝他们看过来，但是在Emma冷冷的目光中迅速转回去看着自己桌上的食物。Sean降低了声音。“不是，你说啥？”  
  
  
“他已经结婚了。”她拿气声说。  
  
  
“多久了？”Armando从牙缝里说。  
  
  
“有……”她从盒子里拿出了一份文件，但其实她现在只想把这东西塞回文件夹里去。数字不会说谎。“他都结婚七年了！”  
  
  
“这可能是那什么啊，就是你在你老家结了婚，然后就背井离乡，因为一些特殊的原因没离婚——”  
  
  
“肯定不是这样。”Armando肯定地说，“还记得吗，他还在德国的时候结过婚，但他夫人已经不在了。”  
  
  
思及此他们都看起来有点难过。因为每年到Erik夫人忌日的时候饭店总要停业一天。  
  
  
“没错。”Emma坚定地说，“他也是七年前到这儿来的，还记得吧？”Sean说了好几次Erik肯定是个间谍，直到Erik自己跑出来澄清说间谍不会去执行一个十年的卧底任务。不过这已经过去几年了。“所以不管他跟谁结了婚，他确实是结了。他……他确实是跟某人 _ _结婚__ 了。就是那个跟他打电话的人，他忍受了他整整 _ _七__ 年啊。”  
  
  
单是想了想就让他们都有点不寒而栗。Erik这个人有时候很冷酷，但老天啊。这是怎么回事？  
  
  
“这比Charles的行为可耻多了。”Armando不客气地评价道。  
  
  
Emma眯起了眼睛。“如果他也结婚了——”  
  
  
“他戴着戒指呢。”Sean说。  
  
  
“他的毕业纪念戒指？”Armando说。  
  
  
Emma思考了一下。“他……他从来没跟我们说过，这都是Moira猜的。”  
  
  
“操。”Sean倒抽一口冷气，“Charles不会也——”  
  
  
“Charles也怎么？”  
  
  
他们都惊恐地发现Erik的阴影笼罩了他们。  
  
  
“也结婚了？”Sean从牙缝里挤出几个字。  
  
  
Emma看着这个可怜的成了一群狼的牺牲品的年轻人，然后立马跑开了。  
  
  
Erik挑起一边眉毛。“是啊，他也结婚了。”他说。  
  
  
他们都目瞪口呆。  
  
  
Erik的目光逡巡着这三个人，好像他们是外星人一样。在他转身回厨房之前，他说：“回去工作。”  
  
  
“好的老板。”Armando弱弱地回答。  
  
  
这，这真是个巨型八卦。  
  
  
Charles和Erik。俩人都结婚了。  
  
  
世界该毁灭了。  
  
~*~   
Hank瞪着眼前的人。“你，”他眨眨眼，“你不是Charles。”  
  
  
一个姑娘，很显然根本 _ _不是Charles__ ，就坐在Charles通常给他们划财务时候坐的那个位置上。这个不是Charles的姑娘正埋头写财务单子和好几沓票据。现在这个不是Charles的姑娘抬起头，挑起一边眉毛，说：“嗯，确实不是啊。”  
  
  
“那你他妈是谁？”Angel粗鲁地问，把她泡给Charles茶从桌上直接端走了。“你不是Charles！”  
  
  
“我知道我不是啊。”这个陌生的姑娘说，她正低头看她面前的小票。“你就是Angel？”  
  
  
Angel眯起眼睛。“是我，你又是谁？”  
  
  
姑娘转了转眼珠。“我叫Raven，我是Charles的妹妹。他现在正在一个学术会议上，他觉得他今晚上没法过来，所以我就替他来了。哎真无聊，我该去一边撸猫一边看Netflix的。不过我们都做出了牺牲，给你小票。”  
  
  
Angel一把夺过小票，又开始盯着Raven。  
  
  
Hank清了清嗓子。Raven真是，毫无保留地，火辣。她不像Charles，但是她有着有着自身特色的魅力——她可能也知道Hank最近的困扰。不过现在每个人都有困扰，因为他们根本搞不清Charles到底是什么时候 _ _结的婚__ 。  
  
  
“嗯，”Hank开口了，“那什么……”  
  
  
Raven看着他笑了。“你是Hank。”她下了结论。  
  
  
“是——是，就是我。”他拽了拽衬衫，“我想我是否可以问你——”  
  
  
“哦，没问题，给我吧。”  
  
  
他眨眨眼。“嗯，什么？”  
  
  
“你的手机啊。”  
  
  
虽然他不是这个意思，但是他没法抵抗Raven的目光，就把自己的手机递了过去。手机没密码锁，所以Raven就直接打开手机输入了她的电话。哦，她以为Hank在问她要电话呢。  
  
  
“给你。”  
  
  
“哦，嗯，多谢你。”Hank看起来得救了，“但是我还有别的事情想问你。”  
  
  
她抬起一边的眉毛。“你现在还没问我要不要出去约会呢。”  
  
  
他脸红了。“什么？不是——不是这个意思。那个，我不是说这件事情，我是说——”  
  
  
“你哥哥结婚了。”Alex在他已经收拾好的桌子那边已经听到了一切，现在他靠了过来。“我们现在想知道这到底是怎么回事。”  
  
  
她的眉毛都要扬到头发里去了。“你是说他从来没告诉过你们？”他们点头的时候她哼了一声。“我哥，一个成天说着‘哦我家先生怎么又棒又可爱’、‘哦Raven快看我给我美貌的先生拍的照片是不是完美极了’的我的哥？这个人成天三句话不离他有多走运得到了这么好的先生，然后你们说他没告诉过你们？”  
  
  
“呃……”连Alex都看起来有点不舒服了。“是啊，就是他。”  
  
  
Raven大笑出声。“我是说，莫非他只有到我这来的时候才会那么喋喋不休？我还猜他是跟你们说得太多，你们都听烦了呢。”  
  
  
Angel都蔫了。“所以说他 _ _真的__ 结婚了啊。”  
  
  
又笑了，一边摇了摇头。“哎得了吧，他一直在说Erik这这这，Erik那那那，哦Erik你怎么这么又好又迷人——”  
  
  
 ** **“啥？”****  
  
  
听到他们三个人的尖叫Raven目瞪口呆。即便是那些还站在厨房里兴奋地期待周末的人都好奇地看过来了。Raven眨眨眼。  
  
  
“呃，就是这样。”她说。“怎么了，你们觉得Charles交了所有的税钱和材料是因为——因为什么？Erik雇了他？谁会雇人给自己管话费单子啊？”  
  
  
他们都瞪着她。不可否认，不能动摇的是，话费单子给别人管是不可能的。  
  
  
Erik是个混蛋。  
  
  
Charles是个花花公子。  
  
  
他们不可能——他们不会结婚的。这俩人完全没道理约会，甚至不要说是在一起一年或者数年，可是这俩八竿子打不着的人竟然 _ _结婚__ 了？  
  
  
Charles突然冲进来，脖子上还围着两条围巾。“抱歉我迟到了！希望没麻烦到Raven——”他停住话头，发现三个人都盯着他。所有的员工都在这，现在是月底最后一周的周末了，现在他们都震惊地盯着他。“哦，我觉得我们的员工可能坏掉了。”  
  
  
Erik从厨房出来，正在拿毛巾擦手。他经过Emma、Aramando和Azazel旁边，他们正在走廊里聚成一堆看着里边到底发生了什么骚动。“Raven，”他嘟囔道，“别再打击我的员工们了。”  
  
  
“所以你从来没告诉他们你结婚了！”她嚷道。  
  
  
Moira瞬间加入了看热闹的群众，Sean在她旁边。“发生了什么？”  
  
  
Erik看着厨房的门，从人堆里挤过去。“你们都是傻子吗？”他说。他从衣领里掏出一条细细的链子——他们都以为那是狗牌——现在他们在看到，链子上是个该死的戒指。  
  
  
Charles惊讶地眨眨眼。“你们之中应该有人知道——”  
  
  
“完全没有。”Erik又开始发抱怨了。他走到Charles身边，握住他的手。“就是这样。你们也看到了，Charles和我早就结婚了。现在回去工作。”  
  
  
“啥！？”Angel尖叫道，“我没理解错吧——你，你们俩人，结婚了？”  
  
  
“他给了你多少钱，Charles？”Alex还在挣扎。“他是不是敲诈你了？”  
  
  
“啊？”Charles眨眨眼。“没——没啊。我……跟他是真爱？就是作为我丈夫的那种爱？”他小声笑了一下。“真不敢相信你们真的不知道哎——”  
  
  
他们都张嘴想要说话，但Erik抬起一只手阻止了他们。“把门锁好。没有我和Charles你们也能干了这个活。我们要出门……Moira？”  
  
  
Moira眨了眨眼。  
  
  
“你输了，二十块钱。狗日的礼拜一见。”  
  
  
说完这句话，他们俩就丢下一屋子困惑又混乱的人走了。  
   
~*~   
“掏钱吧。”Charles坐在床边上，笑嘻嘻地伸出一只手。  
  
  
Erik翻了个白眼。“我以为她知道的，”他嘟囔道，“前几天我还跟她说了呢，别把你供出来。”  
  
  
Charles笑了：“哦，亲爱的，你真是对他们太有信心了。”他看着Erik换下衣服。“不过我觉得我才是赌输了的。”  
  
  
Erik耸耸肩：“我们都输了。”  
  
  
“你说的是他们得猜一年。”  
  
  
“我猜错了。”  
  
  
“我说的一个月。Erik，亲爱的，你能不能把这双丑得辣眼睛的袜子拿走啊——”  
  
  
“这双袜子挺舒服的。”Erik咆哮了一下，不过他赶在这双袜子掉到Charles那边之前，把它们扔进了脏衣服篮子里。  
  
  
“两年啊，”Charles沉思道，“竟然花了两年——”  
  
  
“有时候如果你不自己站出来说的话，你真的会惊讶于他们究竟能错过多少信息，”他把挂在脖子上的戒指拽出来，“Azazel说这是我的班级纪念戒指。问题是谁会把纪念戒指挂在脖子上啊？”  
  
  
“Raven。”  
  
  
“Raven能干出这事，”Erik点点头，“要是没有她瞎搀和，我们估计还能再瞒一个月呢，没准三年都不好说。”  
  
  
“那倒是。”Charles笑了，他倾身在Erik肩膀上亲了一下，“现在你没借口了，我们要请他们来参加我们的周年派对。”  
  
  
“真该死，要不是Raven——”  
  
  
“他们在开派对之前都发现不了，亲爱的。”Charles乐坏了，“现在我们来说说那二十块钱……”  
  
  
“我们可是一个户头啊。”Erik抱怨道，“我的二十就是你的二十，你的二十也是我的二十……”  
  
  
“那你就得给我点…… _ _不一样__ 的‘招待’了。”  
  
  
Erik把眼睛睁开了一条缝，只够眯着眼望着Charles。他想起了一件事情，既然他们愚蠢的赌终于结束了……  
  
  
他咧嘴一笑。  
  
  
是时候秀恩爱虐狗了。  
  
  
二十块钱也够买很多器械和一件短款衬衣了，但是这些都比不上让他们的雇员们留下几个礼拜的阴影有趣。也许让他们知道真相的后果也没多可怕。  
  
  
“我接受你的提议，Charles。”  
  
  
Charles咯咯笑了。“好吧，”他一边说，一边伸手脱下了他丈夫的衬衣，“亲爱的，该你了。”  
  
完


End file.
